You Don't See Me
by SalixDryad
Summary: Fluff, pure and simple fluff. All around happy feelings with Trunks and Pan. Don't want fluff? Don't read it.


The clubbed fairly hummed with excited conversations. Generally the club was only known to a small select group of people but that had changed when a local favorite band got a gig there. It also helped that the lead singer was Mr. Satan's granddaughter. The manager looked through the dim smoke filled room and finally spotted the band coming in. Hurriedly he made his way over to them and smiled as he greeted them. "Pan I'm glad you're here." He felt himself blush slightly at the smile the beautiful dark haired girl gave him. Turning his face away he lead them to the backroom where they could prepare. "I'll give you 10 minutes and then I need you up on stage."   
  
Pan felt a surge of excitement fill her, not unlike the battle rush she felt when sparring with her father. "Thanks, we'll be ready." On an afterthought she remembered her friends were coming to tonight's performance. This time she felt a rush of a different kind, because "he" was going to be there. "I have some friends showing up soon can you seat them up front?"   
  
The manager nodded his compliance and rushed out the door before he made a fool of himself.   
  
Grinning Pan turned to look at her band mates with a gleam in her eyes. "Let's do it guys."  
  
Bra grinned and tugged on her brother's arm as the group of four entered the club. "Come on Trunks, you're not getting out of this. You promised Pan!"   
  
Grumbling the purple haired bishounen allowed his little sister to drag him, it was ridiculous how she dragged people around all the time. "You know I hate clubs."   
  
Snickering his best friend elbowed him in the side and winked at Bra. "Yeah we all know why too, Mr. Chick Magnet."   
  
Feeling himself starting to blush Trunks turned and glared at an innocent looking Goten. "Shut up already."   
  
Marron shook her head and smacked Goten upside the head. Giving him a chastising look she walked in ahead of the group. "Come on we're going to miss her performance!"  
  
They had just entered the club when the manager came up to them. "Are you Pan's friends?"   
  
Bra looked at the handsome man standing in front of her and all of her flirt signals turned on. Giving him a smile that promised more she leaned forward slightly. "Naturally."   
  
Flustering slightly, the poor man tugged at his shirt and showed them to a table near the front. "She wanted you to be up here so I got you this table." Looking around frantically for a way to leave he spotted a waitress and called her over. "Mindy will take your drink orders."   
  
The so called waitress gave Trunks a seductive smile. "So what'll it be?"   
  
Trunks groaned and the rest of the nearly collapsed laughing.   
  
Suddenly the light turned down low and a spotlight was turned on to reveal Pan standing on the stage with her band. Trunks stared in awe at the vision before him. All the dreams he had been having about his forbidden lust came flying back to him. Visions of Pan naked below him with her head thrown back made him flush red and he quickly shoved them to the back of his mind.   
  
Pan saw her friends and flashed them a smile before she walked up to the microphone. The crowds hushed as she spoke in a sweet tone of voice. "Thank you for coming tonight! I'm Pan the lead singer, Mik is the drummer, Sal is the bassist and Petri is on guitar and we're Hidden Desires." Pan turned back to her group and nodded, and Mik counted off. Pan turned back to the microphone and delightful shivers ran up her spine as she felt Trunks gaze upon her, then the music over took her and she started to sing.   
  
Well he looks at me with those Innocent eyes,  
And says it looks like we're wearing some kind of disguise,  
Because your hair sticks up and your shoes are untied,  
And I hope you got that shirt at half price,  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor,  
I try to tell a joke but he's heard it before,  
And I don't think I can take it no more,  
Cause he's driving me right out of my front door  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence you're driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Everything in my life would be alright,  
  
Oooh wee....  
Oooh wee....  
  
And I try so hard just to figure him out,  
But he won't tell me what he's thinking about,  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,  
With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out,  
And then he disappears for a week at a time,  
And then he just shows up just like everything's fine,  
And I don't get what goes on in his mind,  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid line,  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence making me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
I don't mean to bore you cause you know I adore you,  
  
But can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Everything in my life would be alright,  
  
Oooh wee....  
Oooh wee....  
  
  
Bra smirked as she looked at the startled look on her brother's face. It was about time he had come to hear Pan sing. From the looks of it he was finally getting some inkling that the girl he loved returned his feelings. That stubborn idiot kept avoiding Pan and it was Bra who had to comfort her best friend each time she broke down crying. She was going to get the two of them together if it killed her, and considering the two stubborn sayaijin's it just might. Any further thought was cut off as Pan launched into another song, one Bra recognized and a slow smile spread over her face in satisfaction. Perhaps this song would do the trick.   
  
This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where  
I love you too much  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
'Cause I'm getting tired  
Of pretending I'm tough  
I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and taken and  
Tumbling and breakin'  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could  
  
Pan sang with all her heart as she looked at Trunks, putting all her love and wishes into the words. She saw the startled look on his face and a small bit of hope started to fly through her.   
  
  
I dream of worlds  
Where you'd understand  
And I dream a  
Million sleepless nights  
I dream of fire when  
You're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke  
When I turn on the light  
I'm speechless and faded   
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends,  
Nothing but good friends?  
  
Surprise flood through Trunks senses, was she singing about him? She was looking at him with those luminous blue eyes and he hoped she was. Could it really be? The urge to rise from his seat and sweep her up in his arms over took him but he controlled himself and vowed to himself that he would talk to her when she took a break.   
  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
  
"Dende is that what she thinks?" He felt his heart start to cry as he saw the sadness on her face, sadness he had caused.   
  
This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where  
I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance  
That I'll ever get?  
I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-through  
And not enough to you  
  
Pan's heart ached as she remembered all the times she wanted to tell him, tried to tell him but she couldn't get the words out. Times when she would find him looking at her and then he would give her a cold look and leave. Finding herself near tears she redirected all the feeling into her music.   
  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
  
His heart lanced through with pain as he saw her eyes start to fill with tears. Cursing himself for all the things he had done to cause her pain he promised to himself that he'd make it up to her. Hopefully she still wanted him.   
  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could  
  
Trunks brooded through the rest of her set and was shocked back to himself by a soft voice behind him. He whirled around to see his love standing before him in all her glorious beauty and that curious urge to crush her body to his and take her rushed through his veins again.   
  
"Hello Trunks." She smiled up at him. "I'm glad you came."   
  
God simply her voice could send him into shivers, he knew he had it bad. He had to talk to her alone. Looking around the club he couldn't see any quiet corners so he took her arm gently and started to pull her with him. "Can I talk to you?"   
  
Pan waved to her friends and let herself be led by the handsome man, she could feel the heat of his hand on her arm and she knew she'd never forget any of his touches. She looked up as they came to a stop and saw they were in a small park. "Trunks?" she inquired softly as she sat down on a swing and gave him a smile. "What's wrong?"   
  
Her smile briefly derailed his train of thought before he roughly shoved it back on. Frustrated already he raked his hand through his shoulder length hair and kneeled before her with a serious look on his face. "Pan I have to tell you something."   
  
Pan had never seen that determined look in his eyes before and it scared her slightly. She wondered if she really wanted to know what he had to say. "Trunks are you alright?"   
  
Cursing softly under his breath he wondered why he was having such trouble telling her. It should be easy right? After all he loved her, he wanted her as his mate. "God Pan look at what you do to me." His voice trembled slightly as he looked up at her. "Do you even know how you plague me?"   
  
She felt tears rise to the surface of her eyes, did he hate her this much? It couldn't be, she had thought that she had seen a bit of a spark. Could she have been wrong. She started to get up but he blocked her path as he gave her that same intense look that made her want to give herself to him. "Trunks I don't understand…"  
  
God I've made her cry. Cursing himself silently he gently raised his hand and brushed a few tears from her cheek. With a soft smile he leaned down until his lips were only inches from hers. "I dream of you, constantly. My every waking thought is consumed by your existence. I love you."   
  
She couldn't believe it, god she had been right. All her dreams and her hopes had been worth it. She felt love and happiness bubbling up in her until she couldn't stand it anymore. She crossed the inches between them and kissed him with all her love.   
  
Moaning softly Trunks cradled her body against his as he deepened the kiss, pouring out all the dreams and frustrations that had plagued his days. His heart sang, this way right, this was true love. Not like all the other had been this was deeper, stronger. He knew he would be happy from now on, he had caught his angel.   
  
Breaking from the kiss Pan leaned back and looked up at her Trunks. Yes finally her Trunks, no more worried no more tear filled nights as she wondered. He was completely hers, and she gave him a smile that took his breath away as she told him what she had been aching to for so long. Her sweet voice softly filled the moonlit night. "I love you too."   
  
Bra slowly made her way from the bush where she had been hiding and gleefully went back to report to Marron and Goten. The night's mission had been a success and it looked like she was going to gain a sister soon. A Vegeta look smile flickered over her face, yes everything had gone as planned. 


End file.
